Jodie Sweetin
Jodie Lee-Ann Sweetin (born January 19, 1982)1 is an American actress and television personality. She is known for her role as Stephanie Tanner on the sitcom Full House and its spin-off series Fuller House. Contents 1 Early life and career 1.1 Dancing with the Stars 2 Personal life 2.1 Substance abuse 3 Filmography 4 Awards and nominations 5 References 6 External links Early life and career Sweetin was born in Los Angeles, California. Her parents were both in prison at the time, and she was adopted and raised as an only child by her uncle Sam Sweetin and his second wife Janice when she was nine months old.2 The adoption was not formalized until she was two years old because her birth father was one-fourth Native American. Years later, she said she was told not to talk about her adoption publicly out of fear that people would think she was forced into acting.3 While in high school, she and actor Matthew Morrison performed in musical theatre together.4 Her debut acting role was in the sitcom Valerie in 1987 when she played Pamela, the niece of Mrs. Poole (Edie McClurg). Jeff Franklin cast her as Stephanie Tanner in Full House in 1987 and she played that role until the show ended in 1995. This has become her most famous role to date. After the show's finale, Sweetin graduated from Los Alamitos High School in Los Alamitos, California in 1999, and attended Chapman University in Orange, California.1 Sweetin returned to television by hosting the second season of the Fuse TV show Pants-Off Dance-Off. She starred in a TV pilot, Small Bits of Happiness, a dark comedy centered around a suicide prevention specialist; it won Best Comedy at the 3rd Annual Independent Television Festival, in Los Angeles. In 2009, Sweetin focused on independent films, and appeared in two films: Port City and Redefining Love. In 2011, she appeared in five webisodes of the internet show Can't Get Arrested. In 2012, she appeared as Leia in the TV film Singled Out. In 2015, it was announced Sweetin would reprise her role as Stephanie Tanner for the Netflix spin-off series Fuller House. Dancing with the Stars On March 2, 2016, Sweetin was announced as one of the celebrities to compete on Dancing with the Stars – season 22.5 Her professional dance partner was Keo Motsepe. Sweetin and Motsepe were eliminated on week eight of competition and finished in sixth place. Week Dance/Song Judges' scores Inaba Goodman Tonioli 1 Tango/ "Confident" 7 6 7 2 Samba / "Bun Up the Dance" 7 7 7 3 Foxtrot / "Rise Up" 8 7 8 4 Cha-cha / "Try Everything" 7 6/71 7 5 Paso doble / "Under Control" 9 8/92 9 6 Contemporary / "Try" 9 8 8 7 Quickstep / "For Once in My Life" 8 9 9 8 Jive / "Something's Got a Hold on Me" 10 10 10 1Score from guest judge Zendaya; 2Score from guest judge Maksim Chmerkovskiy Personal life Sweetin at Rutgers University, March 2007 In 2002, at age 20, Sweetin married her first husband, Los Angeles Police officer Shaun Holguin. Fellow Full House castmate Candace Cameron served as her matron of honor; Cameron's daughter, Natasha, served as a flower girl.6 Sweetin and Holguin divorced in 2006.7 Sweetin met Cody Herpin, a film transportation coordinator, through friends, and they started dating in May 2007. They were married in Las Vegas, Nevada on July 14, 2007.8 Together they have one daughter, Zoie (born 2008).9 On November 19, 2008, Sweetin filed for legal separation from Herpin.10 Their divorce was finalized on April 20, 2010.11 On April 30, 2010, Sweetin's representative confirmed that she and her boyfriend of one year, Morty Coyle, were expecting a child.12 Their daughter Beatrix was born in 2010.13 Sweetin and Coyle became engaged in January 2011,14 and married on March 15, 2012 in Beverly Hills.15 Sweetin filed for legal separation from Coyle in June 2013.16 On January 22, 2016, she announced her engagement to Justin Hodak,needed who, like Sweetin, is an ex-addict.17 Substance abuse Sweetin is a recovering drug addict. She started drinking alcohol when she was 14, shortly after Full House wrapped. Over parts of the next 15 years, she used ecstasy, methamphetamine, crack, among others,3 stating that she turned to drugs because she was "bored".18 In 2009, Sweetin wrote a memoir called unSweetined, which chronicles her downward spiral of alcohol and drug abuse that began with the ending of Full House.19 In one passage of the book, Sweetin discusses breaking into tears while addressing a crowd at Wisconsin's Marquette University while coming down from a two-day bender on methamphetamine, cocaine and ecstasy. She spoke about growing up on television and about how much her life had improved since getting sober.20 Filmography Film and television Year Title Role Notes 1987 The Hogan Family Pamela Poole Episode: "Boston Tea Party" 1987–95 Full House Stephanie Tanner Main role (193 episodes) 1989 The All New Mickey Mouse Club Stephanie Episode: "Guest Day" 1992 It's Christmastime Again, Charlie Brown Sally Brown TV short; voice role 1996 Brotherly Love Lydia Lump Episode: "Downtown Girl" 1999 Party of Five Rhiannon Marcus Episodes: "Bye, Bye, Love", "Fate, Hope and Charity" 2003 Yes, Dear Maryanne Episode: "Sorority Girl" 2006 Farce of the Penguins He's so gross penguin Voice role 2007 Pants-Off Dance-Off Host Season 2needed 2008 Small Bits of Happiness Margaret Williams Short film 2009 Redefining Love Ally 2009 Port City Nancy 2011 Can't Get Arrested Jodie Main role (5 episodes) 2012 Singled Out Leia TV film 2013 Defending Santa Beth TV film 2015 Walt Before Mickey Charlotte Disney 2016 Fuller House Stephanie Tanner Main role 2016 Dancing with the Stars Contestant Season 22 2016 Hollywood Medium with Tyler Henry Herself Season 1: "Episode 3" Awards and nominations This section of a biography of a living person does not include any references or sources. Please help by adding reliable sources. Contentious material about living people that is unsourced or poorly sourced must be removed immediately. Find sources: "Jodie Sweetin" – news · newspapers · books · scholar · JSTOR · free images (April 2016) (Learn how and when to remove this template message) Wins 1990: Young Artist Award for Outstanding Young Comedienne in a Television Series (Full House) Nominations 1988: Young Artist Award for Outstanding Young Comedienne in a Television Series (Full House) 1989: Young Artist Award for Outstanding Young Comedienne in a Television Series (Full House) 1991: Young Artist Award for Outstanding Young Comedienne in a Television Series (Full House) 1993: Young Artist Award for Outstanding Young Comedienne in a Television Series (Full House) 2004: TV Land Award for Quintessential Non-Traditional Family (Full House) References 1.^ Jump up to: a b "Jodie Sweetin Biography". The Biography.com website. A&E Television Networks. Retrieved April 11, 2016. 2.Jump up ^ "Jodie Sweetin: I Snorted Meth at Olsen Twins Film Premiere". US Magazine. October 2009. 3.^ Jump up to: a b Sweetin, Jodie. unSweetined. Simon Spotlight Entertainment. ISBN 9781439152683. 4.Jump up ^ 2.25 PM EST 10.18.2010 (October 18, 2010). "Exclusive! Will There Be A 'Full House' Reunion On 'Glee?’". Hollywood Life. Archived from the original on September 26, 2013. Retrieved February 16, 2012. 5.Jump up ^ "GMA Twitter". Twitter. March 2, 2016. 6.Jump up ^ "The Sweet Shop". JodieSweetin.net. Archived from the original on February 12, 2012. Retrieved February 16, 2012. 7.Jump up ^ "Former ‘Full House’ Sweetheart Jodie Sweetin Turns 30!". Access Hollywood. January 18, 2012. Archived from the original on August 5, 2013. Retrieved April 17, 2013. 8.Jump up ^ "Full House's Jodie Sweetin Weds in Las Vegas". People. July 20, 2007. Archived from the original on April 19, 2013. Retrieved April 21, 2013. 9.Jump up ^ "Full House's Jodie Sweetin Has a Baby Girl". People. April 13, 2008. Archived from the original on April 19, 2013. Retrieved April 21, 2013. 10.Jump up ^ Dyball, Rennie (November 21, 2008). "Jodie Sweetin Splits with Husband". People. Archived from the original on April 19, 2013. 11.Jump up ^ "Sweetin's Divorce Finalised". IMDb. 12.Jump up ^ Dyball, Rennie (April 30, 2010). "Jodie Sweetin Is Pregnant - Babies, Jodie Sweetin". People. Archived from the original on April 19, 2013. Retrieved February 16, 2012. 13.Jump up ^ "Jodie Sweetin Welcomes Daughter Beatrix Carlin – Moms & Babies". People. December 19, 2008. Archived from the original on March 12, 2013. Retrieved February 16, 2012. 14.Jump up ^ Dyball, Rennie (January 19, 2011). "Jodie Sweetin Engaged to Morty Coyle". People. Archived from the original on April 19, 2013. Retrieved February 16, 2012. 15.Jump up ^ Dyball, Rennie (April 16, 2013). "Jodie Sweetin and Morty Coyle Are Married". People. Archived from the original on May 30, 2013. Retrieved April 16, 2013. 16.Jump up ^ Dyball, Rennie (June 24, 2013). "Jodie Sweetin Files for Legal Separation from Morty Coyle". People. Archived from the original on June 27, 2013. Retrieved June 25, 2013. 17.Jump up ^ "Instagram". Instagram. 18.Jump up ^ "'Full House' Sweetheart Talks About Addiction". ABC News. February 1, 2006. Archived from the original on June 17, 2013. Retrieved February 1, 2006. 19.Jump up ^ Jodie Sweetin (November 21, 2008). "Jodie Sweetin's Not So Sweet Split". E! Online. Archived from the original on January 23, 2013. Retrieved February 16, 2012. 20.Jump up ^ Page 3 of 4. "Page 3: Dana Plato's Son Tyler Lambert Commits Suicide Like his Mom". Archived from the original on January 21, 2013. Retrieved February 16, 2012. External links Jodie Sweetin at the Internet Movie Database Jodie Sweetin at the TCM Movie Database Category:1982 births Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Los Angeles, California Category:American child actresses Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American television personalities Category:American voice actresses Category:Chapman University alumni Category:Living people